dgmkinkmemefandomcom-20200216-history
Second Meme - Unfilled for Part 1
Say hello to my darling, Second Meme Unfilled Section, V.2.1 BETA - Silver Edition! Bow down at it's snarky perfection! Tally ho~! _________________________________________________ Progress Pages 5 of 37 have been added. Pages 4 of 37 links and prompt details have been checked. _________________________________________________ ''About Second Meme's Unfilled Requests... ...Once again, I've always wanted to make a fancy name for a web page... and I felt . It feels nice, being able to work on a blank slate. Refreshing even! These request will be linked to the Second Meme just like the last list. Sorted by date (YYYY, MM) that it was posted and all. Once again, I encourage (aka: ask nicely while holding a cloth of chlorform and bat behind my back...can you say 'Misery') everyone to try fill the older requests first. It can brighten people's day, and contribute to our already growing "''Filled" page~! I intend to spoil the fuck out of this page, so I highly recommend you treat it nicely~! Now be good little Anons and crack to it! I'll be doing my part too so no slacking (^.^)! Some of these are way to delicious to refuse! ''Second Meme - Unfilled Requests'' (Version 2.0 - BETA) . 'Yaoi' ''Allen/Cross *(2007/11) Cross/Allen: Necrophilia. (Request Link) *(2007/11) Cross/Allen: Cross is jealous. Happy end. (Request Link) Allen/Kanda *(2007/10) Allen/Kanda: Bondage, use of innocence (Request Link) *(2007/10) Kanda/Allen: LARPing as Yuki/Shuichi, Lavi and Lenalee spoil the moment. (Request Link) Allen/Lavi *(2007/10) Allen/Lavi: Whipping, bondage, Allen in a skanky uniform and a whistle. (Request Link) *(2007/10) Lavi/Allen: Bondage w/ a jealous Lavi. (Request Link) *(2007/11) Inner!Allen/Lavi: Battle for dominance. (Request Link) Allen/Tyki *(2007/10) Tyki/Allen: Blowjob and torture. (Request Link) Devit/Lavi *(2007/10) Devit/Lavi: Devit getting a kick out of (comically or actually) torturing Lavi. (Request Link) *(2007/11) Lavi/Devit: In that order. (Request Link) Devit/Tyki *(2007/10) Tyki/Devit: Writers Choice. (Request Link) Daisya/Tyki *(2007/10) Tyki/Daisya: Submission. (Request Link) Kanda/'Lavi *(2007/10) Lavi/Kanda: Bondage, unspeakable use of mugen, denied pleasure. (Request Link) *(2007/11) Lavi/Kanda: Innocence makes them have sex for hours. Author's kink of choice. (Request Link) Kanda/Tiedoll *(2007/10) Tiedoll/Kanda: M-preg, mood swings. (Request Link) Komui/Lavi *(2007/10) Komui/Lavi: Komurin tentacles included. (Request Link) Komui/Reever *(2007/10) Komui/Reever: Rape; Goes into some psychosis while Komui's doing it (?). (Request Link) Krory/Lavi *(2007/11) Lavi/Krory: Biting, some bloodplay. (Request Link) Krory/Tyki *(2007/10) Krory/hobo!Ticky:Kissing, necking, sex outdoors/outside. (Request Link) Lavi/Tyki *(2007/10) Tyki/Lavi: Wall!sex with bondage, branding and biting. (Request Link) *(2007/10) Black!Tyki/ White!Tyki/ Lavi: Abuse/bondage w/ pink furry handcuffs. (Request Link) *(2007/11) Tyki/Lavi: Lavi putting on a show and Tyki liking it. Alot. (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Yuri ''Lulubell/Mimi *(2007/10) Lulubell/Mimi: oral sex. (Request Link ) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Hetero' Cross/Klaud Nine *(2007/11) Cross/Klaud Nine: Heavy Bondage. Power struggle. Gag or Bridle. (Request Link) Komui/Lenalee *(2007/10) Komui/Lenalee: Bondage/sex in Komui's office, someone walks in on them. (Request Link) Krory/Miranda *(2007/10) Krory/Miranda: Nipple play, biting, and Dom!Miranda. (Request Link) *(2007/10) Krory/Miranda: Being caught in the act, preferably by a large group of people. (Request Link) *(2007/10) Krory/Miranda: Stuttering and embarassment. (Request Link) Lavi/Eliade *(2007/11) Lavi/Eliade: Author's choice. (Request Link) Lavi/Mimi *(2007/10) Mimi/Lavi: Fem!Dom (Request Link) Lavi/Rhode *(2007/11) Rhode/Lavi: NC, Fem!Dom. (Request Link) Majoha/Anita *Majoha/Anita: Sex a public place. Lavi watching. (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Anyone/Unspecified' Couples ''Involving Komui... *(2007/10) Anyone/Komui: Bondage, set in an 1800's mental asylum. (Request Link) *(2007/11) Anyone/Komui: Non-con. Author's Choice of kink. (Request Link) ''Involving Tyki... *(2007/10) Tyki/Anyone or Anyone/Tyki: Tyki using his powers to stick things in otherwise unreachable places (Request Link) ''Involving Reever... '' *(2007/11) Anyone/Reever: Author's choice. (Request Link) (3-somes) Yaoi *(2007/11) Anyone/Jasdero/Devit: 3rd party partakes/watches. One of the twins tied up. (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Threesome/Moresomes' (3-some) Yaoi * (2007/10) Allen/Lavi/Kanda: Allen and Lavi dominate/humiliate Kanda in someway. (Request Link) '(4-some) Yaoi * (2007/11) Kanda/Allen/Tyki/Lavi: sub!Tyki and Lavi, the two going to the other for comfort. Kanda or Allen being abusive to one of the two. (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Other ~Coming Soon!~ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Second Meme - Unfilled Requests